


Always Ascending

by snoozingkitten



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: Sidney is a hockey playing vampire. Geno is unfairly angry at Sidney for not eating him.





	Always Ascending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/gifts).



> Sevenfists: I spent a long time debating if I should or shouldn’t gift this to you, but it was one of the prompts I got from you for the Spookfest exchange: “Sid is a 300-year-old vampire and Geno is his favorite post-game snack. Maybe they both have many complicated feelings about this arrangement.” So I figured maybe you wanted to see it. Not that I’m desperate or anything. 
> 
> I initially began this for a prompt and had a lot of trouble finishing and still don’t really like it. I couldn’t post it until after spookfest was over. But as someone who sometimes stabs people in the neck with a knife professionally, I could never logically work my way through vampires. You know, my completely fictional world needs to fit internal logic or something? 
> 
> Takes place in 2007-2008 -ish. I’ve changed the whole list of alternate captains for this, in 2007 Gonch, Malone and Roberts are also listed as alternate. Who is alternate gets a little confusing in the 2008-2009 season as they have a rotating set of As every month. So let us just forget all that, if you can accept vampires you can accept that I’ve tweaked history. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed because my go-tos are not in the same fandom anymore.

“Once you are Captain you’ll need to choose an Alternate.” 

Sidney sighed softly. He was _wildly aware._

“I let you put it off as long as I could.” Mario said reasonably. Sidney had refused the Captaincy at first for a number of reasons, this didn’t even make the list initially but perhaps it should have he thought a little hysterically. 

The team had spent almost a whole season without a Captain since Mario retired. Everyone knew it was simply a foregone consequence at this point, the media braying from the sidelines about responsibility. They were just waiting for him to agree. 

If he had been almost any other player this would be a trivial matter. Just because he was a vampire didn’t mean that they needed to adhere to the old ways. He was the only one tied up in knots over this, and clearly Mario had had enough of it. 

Technically speaking Sidney was older than Mario but they had spent their time differently. Sidney preferred to spend decades sleeping, waking for a few years at a time before returning to sleep. The Canadian wilds were beautiful in the winter the east coast almost completely frosted over. The lush green forests turned into hulking fortresses of snow. He’d made the mistake of waking up in winter once only to find his cabin completely entombed. He’d only recently decided to come out as it were. 

“I think Malkin would be good,” Mario continued in stating things they both knew. 

Sidney’s mouth pressed into a thin line. 

“He’s is also going to be a key part of the foundation of the rebuild.” Mario went on. 

“He is.” Sidney replied, flat.

“He’s young, but his English is getting better and I think it will be good for him to grow into a leadership role sooner rather than later, the guys already look to him. Probably should keep Rex on as an A too, add his experience to balance things out.” Geno was so so _so_ many things. One of many being the root of his current problem. 

Sidney nodded. All of these were nice and valid points. “Yeah.” 

Mario narrowed his eyes at him, like he could pick up on whatever was putting Sidney off about his conversation. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“No. Nothing.” Sidney smiled, shrugged one shoulder in a nervous switch. Honestly, this wouldn’t change anything and he was getting all bent out of shape about it. He was an ancient apex predator, not a teen with a crush. “I think he would be okay with being an Alternate, you’re right the guys do like him.” 

Mario nodded, “You’ll tell him next week during development camp.” 

\--

Geno was long limbed, the first impression Sidney had of the shape of him was that of a baby horse. Standing awkwardly after his harrowing escape from Finland. He was all knees and neck, stretched out like he hadn’t finished growing into his body yet. His cheeks were still plump with the remnants of adolescence. Unlike a horse he didn’t stumble around trying to find his feet, when he had his skates on he was grace personified. Wicked fast and agile, it didn’t always seem humanly possible the way he danced around people like their physics meant nothing to him. 

He was brave in ways that seemed reserved only for humans with such tiny lifespans. Brash despite being shy and confused constantly. It was hard not to feel especially tender towards him in all his contradictions. Sidney was probably doomed. 

“Hey G, can I talk with you?” 

That got him an arched eyebrow and smile. 

Development camp was always a hectic time, rookies and veterans all jockeying. Geno’s position on the team wasn’t in question, not after his rookie season had left everyone with their jaws on the ground. He didn’t seem to let that stop him, he still gave all of himself in every drill. Everyone knew and so they pushed themselves harder to keep up with him. 

Sidney was the new Captain, touching in with each person in turn between drills and physicals, media snippets and all the parts of hockey that had nothing to do with the puck on the ice. 

Geno was sweaty from the game of touch football going on. Face pinked from exertion and too much sunlight. He smelled of fresh sweat and grass. Sidney licked his bottom lip quickly, trying not to scent the air but not completely able to stop himself either. 

“Yes?” 

Sidney gestured him to follow him into a small assessment room where they could be alone. 

“I just wanted to let you know, Therrien will tell the team later, but--” Sidney paused for a moment, barely long enough for Geno to frown at him for his hesitation. “You did amazing last year you know? It was amazing being able to play with you.” 

Geno shifted back on his heels. He always looked embarrassed when certain people said he was doing good, like he hadn’t been shattering people’s expectations his whole life. Mario got that reaction from Geno, which to be fair Mario got that reaction from almost everyone one. Sidney had been shocked the first time he had drunkenly tried to explain to Geno just why he was so amazing and got a hot blush and Geno’s hands to his face trying to shut up him. Sidney would have thought Geno would puff up and play along the way he normally did with the others. 

Now he was looking away and visibly chewing the inside of his cheek. 

“You’ve made a huge impact in a short amount of time. They are going to name you Alternate.” 

“What?” Geno stared at him, visibly startled. 

Sidney couldn’t help the smile. “Congratulations.” 

“Yes.” Geno said, still looking shell-shocked. 

Sidney clapped him on the shoulder and turned to leave. 

“Sid.” He stopped, turned and found Geno unexpectedly pink. “You sure okay? English very difficult for me.” 

Sidney gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “You’ll do great.” 

\--

“Hey, uh, Sid.” Rex cornered him coming off the stationary bike. Sidney was sweaty and thirsty, the whole team had all been out a little bit late last night, and there was probably vodka in his blood still. Rex had begged off claiming age and family. Sidney was viciously jealous of him suddenly, all chipper and well rested. 

“What’s up?” 

Rex crossed his arms over his chest before letting his arms dangle at his sides. Sidney squinted at him but decided to casually take a sip of his water and wait him out. Rex was pretty low-key most of the time a solid pillar holding the team up. 

Sidney drained the rest of the bottle. When he still didn’t speak Sidney finally sighed and waved his hand to implore him to continue. 

“Look, Sid. I know with the A comes a thing with your kind, I’d prefer not to, if you need--.” 

“That wont be a problem.” Sidney interrupted. 

Rex looked a little relieved and a bit embarrassed all at once. 

It was one of the oldest traditions about hockey, dating back to the inception of the national hockey league. Vampires were notorious cold-weather creatures and had long gotten along with the populace of the north. Canada, Russia, Sweden, and Mongolia all had different levels of integration between their populaces. 

Historically, before the team vampire cap when there were more vampires playing hockey they were almost always the team Captain. One of the original duties of the alternate was to be there in time of need of the Captain. Whatever that need was. 

That hadn’t been a real part of the job for a long time. Now it was more about communication and leadership in the dressing room than being a walking snack. 

 

Geno seemed to feel differently. 

“Why don’t drink from me?”

Geno had the audacity to look offended while he said this, arms folded across his chest and a surly scowl. Sidney froze on the spot. Sidney’s brain came to a screaming halt, all his thoughts scattered into a static buzz. 

Sidney had managed to avoid discussion about this for two whole months into the season. 

It was after a game, long enough that most guys had dispersed for their post game routines, thank god for small mercies the last thing he needed was the whole team witnessing this. Jordy and Flower’s heads both whipped up with eerie timing. They appeared to be the only ones listening, Gonch was in his stall frowning at his shin guard and either couldn’t hear or was pointedly ignoring them. 

“Ah.” Sidney managed to say through the lump in his throat. 

Geno wore only his game day slacks his belt hanging loose. It was pretty distracting if he was entirely honest. 

“Um.” Sidney faltered. 

Three hundred years old and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Conscious of their audience Sidney rubbed at his ear and smiled. “What makes you say that?” 

“I’m alternate but you don’t feed.” Geno was frowning now, peering at Sidney like he was concerned about him. Like Sidney was the one standing there shirtless demanding to know why an apex predator hadn’t sunk his teeth into his soft and frighteningly fragile being. 

This had Flower’s eyebrows jumping and Jordy looking somewhere between gleeful and agonized. Sidney kept the whole vampire thing on the down low around most of the team. 

“Can’t take just from Rex. He old.” 

Flower couldn’t help it, he sputtered and started laughing, that at least took Geno’s ire off him for long enough it took for Geno to level his annoyed stare on Flower. Sidney tried to unwind his shoulders a little, relax his posture.

Before Geno could follow up Gonch said something in Russian and Geno looked over. Sidney really wished he had bothered to learn the language. The inflection didn’t even give him a hint. Geno made an annoyed sound but didn’t deem to comment. 

“I—um, I don’t feed from Rex.” 

Geno gave him a deeply suspicious stare. 

“Really, I just--” Sidney sighed, “—don’t.” 

Gonch rolled his eyes and said something a little sharper in Russian and Geno hunched his shoulders a bit, still trying to stare Sidney down. 

“Really.” Sidney implored, he could feel his ears beginning to burn, he wished his compression shorts had pockets to shove his hands into. No convenient nervous tick to stave off the squirm of embarrassment in his chest. 

“Fine.” 

Weirdly Geno seemed annoyed by this. Like being fed on by a vampire wasn’t anything but letting a monster have its way with you and trusting that it wouldn’t hurt. Sidney had the distinct feeling he was missing something here and that felt him wrong footed and confused. The whole thing was a mess. 

The whole situation was only awkward because Sidney desperately wanted it. 

He wanted it when Geno was stretching with Flower, Geno listening to him talk while bent neatly in half. He wanted it when they were on the bench between shifts and Geno’s neck flashed between his shoulder pads and his chin, all warm and sweaty. If he started feeding on him he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to stop. 

Geno went back to finishing getting dressed leaving Sidney uncomfortable and embarrassed over nothing. He beat a hasty retreat to the showers. 

 

The next night, as if to spite him, Talbo declared they would be going to The Blind Bat after their second back to back home win. The Blind Bat was a vampire bar towards the nicer end of East Carson. As this was announced to the room at large Flower wagged his eyebrows at Sidney while he scowled. All his protests had been brushed off. 

Not that a vampire bar was any different than a normal bar. The same sticky tables, exact same selection of draft beers and expensive posh stuff in bottles. The difference being in the few quiet back hallways, where it wasn’t uncommon for someone to steal a snack. 

It was part of his Captainly duties to let them slag on him about the fangs from time to time. Tonight was clearly the night. If it had to do with Geno’s comments the night before at least no one chose to comment directly on it. Geno himself at least seemed to have decided not to push the issue tonight. 

Sidney was a bit hungry. This many vampires packed together always got the bloodlust singing. They were pack creatures by nature. The scent and smell of them all around. 

Sidney had a shitty draft beer that came in the round of pitchers. Bubbly against his tongue and hops too weak to really even notice. It didn’t help the dryness of his mouth at all. 

“I bet there isn’t anyone in this bar who wouldn’t give you a taste.” Talbo leered, leaning across the table into Sidney’s space. He said pretty much the same thing to him leaning over a similar sticky table at Mario’s downtown. His eyes were bright with drink and the pink tinged mood lighting. 

“I know.” Sidney said with a slow smile. Here in Pittsburgh as Captain of the Penguins he was almost royalty. 

Flower on his other side shoved his shoulder hard. “You could at least pretend!” 

“Why?” Half the people here just wanted to be bit. 

“Why don’t we go here more often?” Jordy was looking around, eyes darting around like he couldn’t stop on a single thought. He had been out of the line-up the last time they came out here. “Vampire chicks are so fucking hot.” 

“Looking to pop your cherry?” Talbo cackled with malicious glee. Jordy flipped him off. His pale face flushed easily, worse when he was drunk. He was pretty amazingly red now. 

Sidney could tell the other vampires in the bar by smell. Visually they normally didn’t look too remarkable unless they were right about to feed. A good evolutionary adaptation to get closer to their prey. Vampires could best be described as a social parasite. Still, to the average masses it was popular to imagine them all as this un-aging race of super models. Neither of which were true. 

The woman talking to Geno at the bar was tall and very blonde, almost as tall as Geno in a tight black dress that tried to make the most of her barely-there tits. He could tell by the tilt of her head and the edge of her smile that she was one of them. Sidney dragged his eyes away carefully. 

As if summoned by an impure thought about Geno, Gonch wandered by, he was typing on his phone with one hand and clutching a too-full beer with other. Sidney squirmed out of his chair, sandwiched between two men with shoulders too big for chairs, to follow him back to one of the quieter tables. Men intent on avoiding the worse of the hangovers the next morning. 

“Hm?” He asked, finally noticing that Sidney was following him. 

“What happened with Geno, why was he mad at me?” 

“Because his parents didn’t teach him manners.” Gonch sighed, the usual expression he wore that clearly said: ‘I am not his baby sitter’, because he had said it so many times that he just gave people that look now and saved his breath. 

“I mean—is it?” 

“A Russian thing?” Gonch gave him an arched eyebrow and a deeply skeptical look. 

Sidney scowled at him, that was what he meant but now he didn’t want to say it. 

“Yes.” Gonch grinned at him suddenly and Sidney laughed. Had him going there for a minute. “In Russia Captain drinks from Alternates after tough game, or good game. It is a matter of pride for him, I tried to explain that Canadian vampires all too weak to drink.” 

“Fuck you.” Sidney laughed. 

“You should explain it. Maybe he will believe you. Too much pride to listen to me.” 

He probably wouldn’t but it would probably be better than Geno thinking Sidney was disrespecting him on purpose. Geno had to know how talented Sidney thought he was. Just another dumb throw-back to the turn of the century when vampires used to keep favoured humans. Although, he might be able to relate to the urge. 

When he looked up Geno must have left to the bathroom or something. They settled into a more normal conversation about Gonch’s daughter. He was right, he was way more than just a source of information on Geno’s often inexplicable moods. 

A loud whistle broke their conversation, this was followed by a series of hoots. 

At first it just looked like Geno, standing there. The lights shifted and there was a smudge on his neck. If they were in another bar Sidney would have been willing to believe that was just a smudge of lip stick, but he knew that if he looked closer there would be signs of a feed. 

Sidney burned. 

\--

The next morning he had resolved to say something. Finally explain the whole situation to him and clear up the misunderstanding. 

Then he chickened out. 

They flew out the day after that. 

Minnesota was cold and boring, they had delayed forever just sitting on the plane trying to decide if the snowstorm was impossible to fly through or not. The plane touching down and spilling a bunch of athletes onto the tarmac as they hustled to the airport proper to get out of the biting wind. They had been pretty desperate to leave the stuffy confines after the long wait. 

Sidney watched Geno’s back as he cursed and shuffled as fast as he could out of the cold and snow. What should he say? Should he apologize for not sinking his fangs into him? That seemed all kinds of backwards. 

“Don’t you always say ‘Russia colder’?” Jordy asked, nudging a miserable looking Geno with his shoulder. His pretend accent was hilariously terrible. His backwater Ontario hick accent didn’t lend itself well to that at all. 

“Minnesota worst.” Geno grumbled, stumbling over Minnesota as always, and Jordy and Malone walking with them just laughed. 

“Thunder Bay is even colder, this is nothing.” Jordy explained, probably full of shit. Sidney had no idea you couldn’t pay him enough to go that far north. Geno clearly ignored them, shoulders hunched up trying to minimize the space between the collar of his coat and the bottom of his hat. They moved _en masse _towards the luggage claim.__

__Sidney was going to ask him to come to his room that night._ _

__Coach wanted to talk about a few things. So he didn’t._ _

__Sidney was going to talk to him before practice, Geno wasn’t alone for five minutes and Sidney didn’t want to flag him down. That would have been a bad way to start the conversation._ _

__They won the game, Sidney got two goals, Geno assisted on both goals, and one of his own on top of that. Sidney was flushed with victory. After the second goal he slammed into Geno’s side, tucking himself under his arm while Geno shouted. Sidney had been the late man on the play, Geno carrying the puck up the middle all on his own, weaving around the defence. He flew past the net forcing the goalie to follow him while passing back like he knew exactly where Sidney was without looking._ _

__He couldn’t wait any more._ _

__A twist of fate had their next game cancelled as the heavens opened up. The weatherman called for a meter of snow over the next 24 hours, it was already a white out when they were crawling back to the hotel on roads that couldn’t be cleared fast enough. It was supposed to carry on tomorrow morning too. There was no way for the plane to take off._ _

__“Hey, meet me at the hotel bar in 15?” Sidney asked, catching Geno as he stumbled off the bus directly into a snow drift, probably filling his dress shoes with cold wet snow. Sid’s were a second later._ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__Sidney didn’t bother changing out of his suit just went upstairs to plug in his mobile because it was dead again, tossed his jacket on the chair. He didn’t want to be late so he headed down to the bar immediately. He managed to scout a good corner table out of the way, partially hidden behind an overgrown decorative fern. A nice enough place for a conversation._ _

__Geno showed up in sweats with a t-shirt, his hair was all fluffy from drying under his hat. Sidney had two beers waiting on the table already._ _

__“Hey.” Sidney waved him around the fern to the round booth. It was one of those tables that had a wrap around seat rather than individual chairs. It was probably a little more intimate than he would have liked._ _

__“Good job.” Geno said, sliding into the booth reaching immediately for his beer._ _

__Sidney just laughed and knocked the edge of his glass against Geno’s. “Thought you’d approve.” He had seen Geno drink enough beer to understand what he liked._ _

__Geno sprawled across his half of the little booth, as if all his limbs needed that much space. Sidney couldn’t stop thinking about his hockey. It had been a gorgeous night for him, for both of them. Mostly for the way they worked together._ _

__When the silence began to become uncomfortable Sidney took a fortifying gulp of beer and decided to just dive right off the deep end._ _

__“I’m sorry I don’t bite you.” The words stuttered a bit because he wasn’t entirely sure of them. Geno just frowned at him, parsing what he was saying and trying to put it into context._ _

__“I didn’t know that in Russia they still do that. I didn’t mean to insult you.”_ _

__Geno let his glass hit the table with an audible sound. “Sid very very old man, never go Russia?”_ _

__Sidney laughed. “Never.” He was kind of a homebody even by vampire standards. The NHL dragged him all across North America multiple times a year. That was in aggregate more than he had ever spent travelling. He was just glad you didn’t have to take a ship across the ocean anymore._ _

__“But why don’t bite?”_ _

__Sidney shrugged. He couldn’t tell him._ _

__“Bad if you don’t feed.” Geno looked concerned._ _

__“I do feed.”_ _

__Geno was giving him that suspicious look again, thick brows coming together as he peered at Sidney looking for something. What, Sidney didn’t know._ _

__“Don’t want my blood?”_ _

__Sidney felt his composure slipping away slowly and he took another drink of beer to stall answering. He wasn’t the best liar at all. It was less that he was losing control of the conversation and more than he had never had it at all._ _

__“It’s not that.” Sidney said, avoiding saying yes or no._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__Sidney should have known it would end up like this. Geno never met an inch he wouldn’t turn into a mile through sheet bullheaded stubbornness. Usually Geno was pretty happy to be led, but when Geno wanted something he got it. Sidney was already guilty of letting him have too much._ _

__“I—uhh,” Sidney took another desperate mouthful of beer aware he was drinking it too fast out of nerves. Geno was staring at him like he was perfectly willing to wait Sidney out if that was what it took._ _

__“We just don’t do that anymore here.” That sounded weak even to his own ears._ _

__Geno gave him a small smug smile. “Okay drink from me then.”_ _

__There was probably no graceful way out of this situation. Geno had clearly already decided that he had won._ _

__“What. Here?” Sidney joked, voice coming out a little rushed as he tried to find a way to wriggle out of this. If he agreed now this would become a thing the way coming out second last became a thing. Only, this would be so much worse._ _

__Geno looked around, seemingly completely unaware that Sidney was joking._ _

__“Where you like?” Breast or thigh? White meat or dark? Sidney tramped down the urge to giggle._ _

__Sidney was suddenly hyper aware of the space between them. The semi-circle booth was just barely enough room to fit two grown hockey players. Geno was way too close to him, beating heart and warm blood a far too tempting offer. If he bit Geno too low on the neck or on the shoulder would probably chafe under hockey gear, same with wrist._ _

__Geno held out his left arm, reaching easily across the neutral zone between them and right into Sidney’s territory. An offering and a dare in one._ _

__Sidney just barely managed not the lick his lips in reflex. His blue vision was a shade off from a human’s better to see the trace work of vessels under pale skin. Geno’s forearm had a nice little spot that looked like it would bleed nicely and not be too hard to heal up when he was done. Not that he was going to follow through with it._ _

__“Sid.” Geno said, sounding a bit faraway._ _

__That was his hand. His fingers wrapping around Geno’s wrist. That cut off whatever Geno opened his mouth to say. Sidney was peripherally aware of this._ _

__Feeding saliva flooded his mouth, triggered by the extension of his fangs. It would numb and anticoagulated at once keeping his prey from struggling too much and keep the blood flowing. It had a bit of a dopaminergic effect as well it kept the prey willing._ _

__His lips touched Geno’s arm and he flinched, wrist caught too tight in Sidney’s hand to pull away. He licked at the skin, wet presses of his tongue helping spread his saliva so that it soaked into Geno’s skin._ _

__It didn’t take much pressure and Sidney was delicate, more-so than he had ever been while feeding in his whole 300 years. Geno’s precious hand twitched near the side of his face. Sidney ignored it, lapping up the few drops that welled in the surface cut. He wasn’t really trying to feed, just a little taste. The blood didn’t well up too fast, enough that he could keep the cuts open and bleeding, tonguing soft flesh along the parallel cuts he’d made._ _

__Geno held perfectly still while Sidney sipped from him._ _

__A strangled cough interrupted him. It took all of his will power to look up. Tanger, Duper and Flower were standing there staring at them. Flower clearly was the one who made the sound because his hand was partway to his mouth. Tanger’s mouth was comically open, eyes wide. Out of the corner of his eye Geno was flushed a bright pink._ _

__“What.” Sidney lisped around his fangs._ _

__The anticoagulant effect of his saliva had blood welling up and threatening to spill. Sidney couldn’t have that. He tipped Geno’s arm up and licked at the bloody trails. He rubbed his tongue across the roof of his mouth until his fangs retracted and his post-feed saliva kicked in, thicker in his mouth and filled with clotting factors and a number of other things scientists couldn’t pin down but helped rapid healing of vascular structures._ _

__He carefully ignored the heat in his stomach and the rapid beat of his heart._ _

__\--_ _

__Despite his best efforts it happened again. Back of the plane after a bad loss, Sidney nursing on Geno’s arm, cutting a little deeper until he could drain careful mouthfuls._ _

__In the dimmed cabin lighting Geno looked dazed and blushing. Sidney swallowed hard after licking the wounds closed. He forgot that he was wearing his game day suit and rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth smearing blood on the cuff._ _

__He couldn’t help it, bad loss weighting on his mind or no he was hard in his slacks. He needed to stop, this was beyond just a Captain and Alternate._ _

__\--_ _

__And again. This time he didn’t really have a good excuse, a long game where it seemed like every minute felt like three. Back and forth up and down the ice for the whole game. He was peckish and angry with himself for ticking his head to the side when Geno met his eyes._ _

__Tucked away in the medical assessment room, sitting side by side on the table and Sidney sinking his fangs into what was quickly becoming his spot. The marks were vivid from being reopened time and time again, a perfect mirror of the shape of his teeth._ _

__Geno was holding his phone but the screen automatically locked and he didn’t seem to be able to focus on it at all. Distracted by Sidney and what was going on between them._ _

__\--_ _

__Sidney scored a hat trick. They were still in their base layers, tucked away just barely out of the view of the network cameras. There was a toilet area where guys shaved and did hair attached to the showers. It was private enough, Sidney couldn’t wait._ _

__He tried to pretend it wasn’t a gay thing and just a Vampire Captain of the NHL thing, that hadn’t worked since the first time Sidney bit him. The adrenaline flooding Geno’s blood tasted almost bitter like the best coffee. Espresso for Vampires. He was exultant with the win and the human smell of him was seeping into every one of Sidney’s senses. He picked the other arm this time._ _

__Geno was slumped against the wall, Sidney braced against the wall. Vampires didn’t feed with their heads down, so Geno’s arm was held between them in front of his face. If his arm hadn’t been there Sidney would have been less than a hand’s width from kissing him. He jerked off in one of the toilet stalls after while the guys all showered. His dick had been _urgent_. _ _

__\--_ _

__And again and again. Sidney couldn’t bring himself to stop. He had always been weak for him one way or another._ _

__\--_ _

__Sidney didn’t fight. The rules were that vampires should fight only with other vampires. It didn’t always work out that way but it was considered a faux pas._ _

__Geno went down, taken out from behind._ _

__The whistle didn’t go despite clearly being a penalty. Geno was slow to get up but did it without needing assistance. Sidney tried to watch him, critical eye mapping his every movement trying to pinpoint an injury. He skated over to the bench, slow and deliberate._ _

__Sidney didn’t even last to the end of his shift._ _

__He slammed Ference into the boards as hard as he could, enough that the glass rattled and he felt the hit in his own bones._ _

__“Fight me.” Sidney snarled at him. The refs would never step in between two vampires. They were not that stupid._ _

__Ference hissed at him, shoving him back forcefully. Sidney was going to get what he wanted._ _

__Before the refs could blink the gloves hit the ice._ _

__They circled each other for a few beats, sizing each other up. Sidney grabbed his jersey and immediately laid into him with a right. Ferenece caught him in the middle with an elbow while trying to squirm away far enough to get a good hit in. Sidney wasn’t able to get the jersey over his head but it was a near thing. Sidney took a fist to the side of his face. They tangled closer together._ _

__They went to the ice with him on top feeling vicious and giddy._ _

__“You gonna suck him off later too?” Ference said with a mean smile that made the split on his lip drip blood down his chin. Staring at Sidney over the arm of the official as they bravely made sure it was over._ _

__The team was on their feet sticks banging against the side board as he skated back to the bench. Geno stood there at the end banging his stick too. He looked fine, smiling around his mouth guard like Sidney was hilarious. His visor caught the lights, Sidney wanted to fight all over again. Overhead the Beastie Boys continued with ‘you’ve got to fight, for your right to party’ because the DJ thought he was clever. Energy thrummed under his skin alive and demanding action._ _

__“Tonight.” Geno said as Sidney shoved in next to him._ _

__Sidney just nodded, glove between his knees and rubbing at a sore spot on his cheek. He could pretend all he wanted that he didn’t know what that meant, but the rush of warmth to his stomach said otherwise._ _

__

__“You fight.” Geno said, tongue poking out between his teeth. They couldn’t find a place at the arena because press took forever and they were hustled directly onto the bus. The anticipation was going to end him._ _

__The end result was Geno in his hotel room, game day suit straining to fit how well he was growing into his limbs. It was dangerously private in here and Sidney was going to have to pretend that when he bit Geno he didn’t want more._ _

__‘Ference’ is a dick, he wanted to say but he was not actually a bad guy, that was all on ice theatrics. Aggression ran high on the ice, hyper competitive men trying to beat each other with sticks, after a fact. Chriping was the norm. There were only a few people he honestly disliked. “Yeah.” Sidney said._ _

__He was conditioned now. Geno’s smile was the ring of a bell and he could feel himself salivating. He was a few minutes away from popping a fang._ _

__“Fight for my honour. Deserve best snack.”_ _

__Sidney hoped his smile wasn’t too predatory. This probably wasn’t how this kind of arrangement was supposed to work. Somewhere this had gone past just feeding into some quasi-sexual ritual. Geno looked as hungry as he felt. Feeding wasn’t inherently sexual, that was entirely due to the tension between them._ _

__“If you insist.” Sidney tried to laugh but he wasn’t sure it came out right._ _

__His jaw was already shifting, fangs slipping out. With the ease of practice Geno slipped off his jacket, tossed it further up the bed and began rolling up his sleeve to expose the soft inside of his arm._ _

__“You could feed up here too.” Geno said, tipping his head back a little to indicate what he meant, like that wasn’t clear enough invitation for a vampire. Geno knew his neck was a long stretch of pure temptation._ _

__“You know I shouldn’t.” Sidney slurred, sibilant sounds garbled by his fangs._ _

__Geno shook his head. He sucked in a quick breath between his teeth and stared Sidney down. “I want.” His cheeks and ears were pink, probably warm to the touch like the rest of him would be. Sidney carefully never touched him anywhere except where his lips pressed against skin and his fingers trapped his prey. Anything more would have tested his self-control to the breaking point._ _

__“G.” Sidney faltered._ _

__He didn’t resist when Geno grabbed his hand, lifted it to his neck. He was warm here, skin practically glowing with his blush._ _

__Sidney thought he was a strong and dedicated man. He was not._ _

__Geno grunted as he back hit the bed. Sidney was just barely kneeling on the edge of the bed, his knees on either side of Geno’s hips._ _

__He was hovering over him, still not touching, but closer than he had ever been before. It would take only a single breath to tip them over into a bad idea._ _

__Geno made a high breathy sound, Sidney’s saliva dripping on his neck. Sidney couldn’t help it, he was wet enough to be drooling, he wanted it so bad. The neck was more sensitive to be fed from, and Sidney took his time laving the skin working the numbing venom in. Geno breathed rapidly under him, his heart was thundering loudly._ _

__The wait was going to kill him, he was going to have a heart attack before he even got a tooth into him. Sidney sucked in a shaky breath and let his fangs drag across the skin in warning. Geno made a high startled sound, but tellingly he didn’t move. Sidney curled a free hand around Geno’s throat to keep him pinned in place._ _

__Sidney’s moan was muffled by Geno’s warm skin. A vampire’s jaw was constructed differently, it allowed for a wider range of motion. This allowed him to get a good seal around the skin as he pierced through._ _

__Geno shuddered under him with a whine that vibrated against Sidney’s mouth._ _

__Sidney opened the wound a little further. The blood that spilled into his mouth was sweeter for the arousal singing through all his nerves. He got a good latch and began to feed in earnest._ _

__Geno’s arms came up, clutching at his hips, big hands digging in hard while he panted. It was a good thing no one was going to interrupt them here, Sidney wasn’t sure he had the energy to be embarrassed. Not about this when he was finally getting what he had tried so hard not to want._ _

__Always vigilant not to take too much Sidney began retracting his teeth and working on worrying the wound closed._ _

__Geno was shivering under him, his palms slid to the base of Sidney’s spine and back up in a long firm strokes._ _

__Sidney was blindingly hard. Geno didn’t seem to be any better if the was his hips were minutely twitching under him was any indication, like he was trying to rub off on his own pants._ _

__“Fuck.” Sidney hissed. His mouth felt swollen and warm, Geno’s blood lingering along his tongue and the corners of his teeth._ _

__It was for the best he’d managed to pull his fangs back because the kiss Geno pulled him down into was like getting caught in a crash. As if he was searching for evidence of himself Geno licked into his mouth desperately. Sidney kissed him back just as hard, controlled snapping all at once, all the potential energy motion between them translating into kinetic motion. Geno kissed him like he never wanted to stop, clutching at Sidney’s shoulders to keep him close while Sidney did his best to kiss back and try not to crush him while also trying to get his hands on every part of him._ _

__“Vampire fetish.” Sidney huffed against Geno’s lips when they finally broke apart._ _

__Geno laughed, small and breathless. “Not before.”_ _

__Lucky Sidney. Sidney shifted his weight so he was bracing himself on one arm so he could touch Geno’s neck. He hadn’t been as delicate this time, too turned on for gentle. There was bruising around the bite, livid and red not shaded in purple yet. It wasn’t subtle at all. He couldn’t help but rub his fingers there making Geno shift, arching up under him._ _

__“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now.” Sidney confessed, sitting back just far enough that he could see Geno’s face without going cross-eyed. He didn’t want to be any further than that if he could at all help it._ _

__Geno was flushed, hair dark against the white sheets. Sidney hadn’t spilled a drop._ _

__“Me too.”_ _

__Sidney’s smile probably looked a little dumb but he was happy and so turned on he was going to die. He was going to elaborate further when Geno slapped his hip._ _

__“Get up. I suck dick now.”_ _

__Sidney swallowed hard. _Fuck_. “Yes. Please.” He scrambled off of him, letting Geno roll over and crawl up the bed, pushing him along until Sidney was on his back on the bed. _ _

__It was a lot of effort to wiggle out of his clothes without hitting Geno with a stray limb while he was pressing close. Worth it, Geno was unbuttoning his shirt too in between swapping kisses. Seeing him topless wasn’t new but the excitement was. Sidney kept getting distracted by the obvious feeding bite on his neck._ _

__“Hey, come here, like this.” Sidney beckoned him over._ _

__Geno considered him for a moment before nodding, he kicked his pants and underwear off the bed. He was long and naked, fucking gorgeous down to ever square centimeter of him. Naked together at last. Sidney grabbed him as he was about to rearrange himself. Kissing like this was so much better. An endless expanse of skin rubbing against his, Geno’s hands on his chest, curious fingers rubbing at his nipples, Sidney’s hands on his ass._ _

__Eventually the kiss broke into a series of smaller kisses. Geno biting playfully at his lips._ _

__“Stop distract me.” Geno said, lips brushing Sidney’s when he spoke._ _

__“But I like this.” Sidney replied, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Geno’s mouth, his cheek, then a final kiss to his nose that had Geno pulling back, sitting on Sidney’s thighs with a clearly faked scowl. “Fine, get too it then.”_ _

__Geno laughed._ _

__Sidney poked and prodded until Geno was facing the opposite direction, knees up around Sidney’s shoulders, bent over._ _

__Geno didn’t waste any time, he licked a messy stripe up the side of Sidney’s dick. It was a shock of heat and wetness. Sidney grunted, hips flexing towards Geno’s mouth. He was effectively pinned in this position. Which was exactly where he wanted to be. The insides of Geno’s thighs were milky pale all around him and deeply tempting._ _

__“Can I finger you?” The sixty-nine position had never quite worked out for Sidney the way it did in porn but he had adapted it over time._ _

__Geno paused for a moment, suckling gently on the head of Sidney dick, big hand wrapped around the base. Because he was a jerk Geno didn’t answer simply wiggled his ass. Sidney’s laugh cut off abruptly when Geno sank down on his cock getting it all nice and wet. He pulled off to keep tonguing at the head._ _

__It took a little bit of contorting, but Sidney got his fingers in his own mouth. There was probably enough venom left in his spit to make up for the fact that saliva was terrible lube._ _

__Geno moaned around his dick when Sidney got a finger in him. His thighs tensed and relaxed, ass trying to grind back on Sidney’s hand despite the awkward angles involved. Still he was doing his best to try and stuff his throat with Sidney’s cock, choking when Sidney pressed as deep as he could with his finger._ _

__Geno was sloppy, keeping Sidney’s dick wet as he did his best to melt Sidney’s brain. Geno was above him and all around him. The heat pouring off of him. He smelled so fucking good. Sidney wanted to bite and bite. He wanted to sink his dick into him while drinking from his chest. He wanted to drink from his wrist while riding his cock. There were so many possibilities._ _

__Geno was probably using his hands with his mouth, tight heat sliding up and down. It felt amazing and Sidney wasn’t going to last long. Too excited from feeding, from kissing, from Geno trying to overwhelm him. He would wow Geno with his stamina later when just being near him didn’t make Sidney feel like he was going to come out of his skin. Geno, full lips, gorgeous mouth, Geno took him in deep and pulled off with a steady suction. The sound was obscene and wet, and it was probably for the best that Sidney couldn’t watch him, or this would be over faster._ _

__He tapped at Geno’s hip with his free hand desperately. “I’m gonna—”_ _

__“Yeah, do it.” Geno panted, jerking him off fast and too tight. Didn’t even matter because Sidney had blown past the point of no return, tumbling head over heels into his orgasm. It rushed up from his toes, his fingers, his hair. He curled as best he could, pinned in place by Geno and he worked him through it with his hands and mouth._ _

__Sidney felt syrupy and languid in the aftermath, panting softly and twitching when it seemed like Geno didn’t want to stop licking at his dick. Little shocks of pleasure that never quite tipped over into discomfort._ _

__Geno was still hard, and his dick was right there. His thighs were right there. Sidney was spoiled for choice. All it took was a little tilt of his head, hard muscle and fat. “Can I bite you?”_ _

__Geno grunted, going to move but Sidney held him fast. He pressed a wet smacking kiss right there to the inside of his thigh. “Here.”_ _

__Geno groaned, “yes Sid.”_ _

__As much as he wanted to stick his teeth right in, Sidney turned his head to he could manage to spit in his one hand, collecting more saliva so he could fuck into Geno nice and slow with two fingers. With the other he kept a tight grip around Geno’s thigh. Geno shuddered, collapsing so his face was pressed into Sidney’s thigh. He moaned something that wasn’t English. Sidney was a little surprised by how Geno reacted to being fingered. What kind of sound would he make when Sidney pushed his cock inside?_ _

__Take him from behind, fuck him into the bed and take a bite into the irresistible triangle of his traps._ _

__His teeth were barely done descending when he sunk them into soft skin. Geno whimpered. His thigh tensed under Sidney’s teeth and he may have broken something with how valiantly his dick tried to get hard again. The kind of moment he was going to take to his grave with him._ _

__He tried to keep the bite shallow and delicate this time, but the slide of fat with the rhythmic flex of Geno’s legs was almost too much. Geno’s knuckles bumped Sidney’s chest when he managed to wiggle a hand between them. He wasn’t even really jerking off just pressing his dick to his stomach._ _

__Sidney curled his fingers, rubbing down hard when Geno shouted. Geno went tense all over but was held in place. He just got louder and louder, begging Sidney in fractured English as his fingers smoothed fretfully over his thighs. Sidney didn’t tease or hold back, just finger-fucked Geno into a messy orgasm. Sidney was licking the bite closed when Geno came all over his chest with a sharp cry._ _

__They only just managed not to injure each other in the attempt to get facing the right way. Come-drunk and uncoordinated._ _

__The feeding mark on Geno’s neck was lurid. Sidney should have been embarrassed about it but he just couldn’t find the energy for it. It was possessive, he loved it._ _

__“Are you always so loud?” Sidney laughed, fiercely proud of himself._ _

__Geno sputtered and weakly tried to smother him with a pillow. This devolved into the most half-hearted pillow fight ever. Sidney ended up mostly on top, looking down at Geno with a dumb smile on his face._ _

__Geno looked happy, face bright with obvious emotion. Between the bite and Geno’s terrible poker face everyone on the team was going to know everything tomorrow. If not later tonight through the walls – he needed to know what kind of sound Geno would make if he fucked him just right. They weren’t going anywhere tomorrow anyways they had the whole night._ _

__“Taste good?” Geno asked. It took Sidney by surprise._ _

__“Yeah.” Sidney agreed emphatically. Geno did in fact taste best._ _

__Geno flushed a little, like he hadn’t just fingerfucked Geno through a shuddering orgasm. He was ridiculous and Sidney was deeply fond of him._ _

__\--_ _

__When Jordy was named A Sidney was really weird about it._ _

__“Why? You want to fuck him too?” Geno squinted at him._ _

__“No!”_ _

__“Go. Feed.” Geno rolled his eyes, shooing Sidney with a dismissive wave of his hand._ _


End file.
